Life as she knew it
by ScandalAddiction
Summary: What happens when Olivia Pope is raped by big Jerry!
1. Chapter 1

"Fitz please!" Olivia whined

"What if I hurt her Liv?!" Fitz replied

"Honey you're not gonna hurt the baby, pregnant women have sex all the time!" Olivia was getting frustrated but she loved the way Fitz was gentle with her and how he was ALWAYS worried about their baby.

"Make lo-" Before Olivia could finish her sentence his lips were making their way down her body. She let out a soft moan and begin to wiggle beneath him. Once he reached her abdomen he begin to leave wet kisses on her plumped belly. He slowly pulled her panties above her knees only using his teeth, making sure to graze her sex on his way down.

"Ahhh" She yelled while arching her back. Fitz loved the response his wife gave to his touch, his pleasure has always been in pleasing the love of his life. He made his way up her body and back to her lips, they were nice and soft. In one swift move he was inside of her slowly thrusting in and out which caused for Olivia to grind her hips against him. She needed him to move faster; She needed to find relief!

 **XXX**

Olivia rolled over to his side of the bed only to be met with cold sheets and a note on his pillow.

 _You were sleeping so peacefully I didn't wanna_

 _Wake you! Went to work for a couple hours, be back_

 _Soon. –Fitz, P.s I love you more than all the words in_

 _All the book._

 _She smiled at the note he had left her. She couldn't believe how perfect her life was, her she was 30 years young with her own law firm "The In formidable Mrs. Olivia Pope-Grant" some would call her. She was married to former president Fitzgerald Thomas Grant lll (40). They currently reside in Vermont where he had a mansion built for them, mainly her! It was a promise that they'd one day have the life that they often dreamed of._

 _She was quickly brought back to life by her rumbling tummy. Before making her way to the bathroom she slipped on her husband's Navy shirt which was two sizes too big. Once she had cleaned up she made her way downstairs to feed her little one. She was startled at the figure that rested on their couch. Big Jerry!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**She turned to head back upstairs until she heard him speak.**_

" _ **Well good morning Mrs. Grant!" For some reason him calling her "Mrs. Grant" sent chills down her spine. She hesitated for a moment, than spoke.**_

" _ **Good uhh good morning big Jerry, I wasn't aware that you were here." She silently cursed at Fitz for not telling her that his father was asleep on their couch.**_

" _ **I'm gonna go put on some clothes and then I'll make us breakfast."**_

" _ **Sounds good to me, I take it Fitz won't be joining us." Jerry replied.**_

" _ **No he's at work for a few hours, he'll be back a little later." Olivia said while walking upstairs to her bedroom. She searched her drawer for some sweats and a T-shirt, she slipped them on and headed back down towards the kitchen. She begin rumbling through the cabinets trying to find pots and pans to start breakfast.**_

" _ **So how's married life?" Big Jerry asked as he entered the kitchen. Olivia jumped at the sound of his voice. He had startled her which caused the pots and pans to hit the floor.**_

" _ **What's a matter? Did I scare you?"**_

" _ **I was just deep in thought so I didn't hear you enter the kitchen." She said.**_

 _ **As she reached down to collect the falling items he did the same. They reached for the same pot and he gently stroked her hand, she pulled back not acknowledging what just happened. She knew her father-in-law was slimy but he couldn't possibly be hitting on her.**_

" _ **Married life is great!" She said trying her hardest not to dwell on that touch.**_

" _ **That's great and all but it sounds like my son isn't pleasing his wife." Big Jerry said with a wide grin. Olivia was confused by his comment but then she quickly remembered the conversation her and Fitz held just hours ago. Her heart was beating so fast she could hear it through her ears. She begin searching the refrigerator for eggs.**_

" _ **Well looks like we're out of eggs, I'll have to make a quick store run." She said, ignoring his comment and pleased that she had a reason to leave the house.**_

" _ **I'm not that hungry away, well at least not for food!" Olivia's face lit up in horror as he made his way over to her. She backed up against the refrigerator trying to put distance between them.**_

" _ **I overheard you begging Fitz to make love to you and I think I can help you with that."Big Jerry said with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thanks for all the reviews! I'm sorry my update took so long, I kinda got writer's block and it was hard for me to pick up where I left off! Please tell me what you think of this chapter, I wasn't to sure about it.**_

 _ **P.S Thank you CrazyInLoveWithStabler**_ __

 _Olivia couldn't believe what was happening. "Big Jerry what are you doing?" Olivia's voice was trembling. He begin to kiss her neck causing Olivia to wiggle her face from side to side._

" _FFF-Fitz will be here any minute!" Olivia warned him, hoping that he'd leave her alone._

" _Well we'd better make this fast huh?!" Big Jerry Sneered as he reached into her sweat pants._

" _Please don't do this, just leave and I won't mention it to Fitz. I promise!" Olivia begin to cry. Big Jerry begin to finger her roughly causing her to scream out in pain._

" _PLEASE STOP, YOU'RE HURTING ME!" She Screamed Again._

" _You're making this much harder than it has to be." He said as he unbuckled his pants and pulled them down to his ankles. Olivia turned away not wanting to see his hard member._

" _Fitz." Olivia silently prayed that Fitz would come save her from this horrible nightmare. She gained all her strength and kneed Big Jerry in the balls causing him to double over in pain._

" _YOU FUCKING BITCH!" He yelled. Waisting no time at all Olivia ran to her phone to dial 911. But before she could explain what her emergency was Big Jerry was limping out of the door._

" _911, what's your emergency?" The woman said._

" _Hello? Ma'am are you there?" The woman said again. Olivia dropped to her knees, not able to utter a word. She was in shock at everything that had happened in the last 30 minutes. She couldn't have cried if she wanted to, she balled up next to the coffee table rocking back and forth. She placed her hand over her belly praying that their baby was okay._

 _She heard her phone ring knowing it was her husband but she couldn't seem to get her body to function with her brain. She just sat there rocking, willing it all to be just a bad dream._

 _ **XXX**_

" _Babe do you realize that you left the door wide op-" Fitz walked in and immediately knew something was wrong. There were pots and pans scattered on the kitchen floor, the refrigerator was open, and he could hear the dial tone coming from their house phone._

" _Livvie!" He called out waiting for a response._

" _Liv!" He called out once more, but no answer._

" _Dad!" Fitz called but still no response. He followed the dial tone, there he seen his wife wrapped up in a ball on the floor with her hand on her belly. He ran to her side shaking her awake._

" _Livvie! Livvie baby wake up!" He shook her again. He put his ear to her mouth hoping to hear her breath. He let out a sigh of relief when he felt her breathe on his ear. Grabbing the phone he quickly dialed 911._

" _911, what's your emergency" The same woman answered the phone._

" _My wife is unconscious, I'm not sure what happ-" He was cut off by another question._

" _Okay sir what's your address? " The woman asked._

" _11050 Pinewood Dr" Fitz rushed out the words hoping that that would get them there quicker._

" _The ambulance is on the way." The woman replied before hanging up._

 _ **XXX**_

 _Fitz sat by Olivia's bed waiting for her to wake up. He had called his father to figure out what was going on but his calls we're going straight to voicemail._

" _No, no please don't!" Olivia was kicking and clawing at air. Fitz ran to her side shaking her awake._

" _Babe wake up" He shook her until her eyes opened._

" _What's going on? Where am I?" She asked with a confused look on her face._

" _You're at James Madison Hospital" Fitz told her._


	4. Chapter 4

**I know I know! I took foreveerrr to update this story and I'm sorry! It's a really short chapter but I had to get this out before I lost it.. A lot has happened over these past few months... I got engaged! He's the reason I was motivated to start writing again! His support gave me all the confidence I needed. PLEASE let me know what you think. Kisses!**

 _She was confused as to why she was in the hospital, then it all hit her like a ton of bricks and she begin to shake uncontrollably. Her hand immediately flew to her tummy._

 _"How's the baby?" She asked afraid to know the answer to her question. "The baby's fine Livvie." Fitz said as he made his way over to her. She covered her mouth with her hand and let out a violent scream._

 _Fitz tried to console her but all it got him was a slap in the face!_

 _"What the hell Olivia?!"_

 _"IT"S YOUR FAULT!" She screamed. "You let him hurt me, I was calling and crying for you but you never came. You said you'd always protect me... You lied Fitz." He backed away from her bed and stumbled towards the chair he once occupied._

 _"Babe I had no idea! You gotta believe me!" He pleaded. "Why Fitz?! Why didn't you warn me that he was asleep on our couch?"_

 _"I'm so sorry Livvie, I'll kill him for what he did to you." He said as he walked back to her bed side, he reached out to stroke her cheek but she turned away. "Please leave." Olivia whispered._

 _"What?" He asked not sure if he'd heard her correctly._

 _"I said leave, I don't want you here!" She said as clearly as she could. "Livvie please don't do this, let me be there for you" He reached out once again to console her._

 _"Don't touch me! Please don't touch me." The horrified look on her face broke his heart into a million pieces._

 _Once she heard the door close she fell apart, she knows that what happened to her wasn't Fitz' fault but she couldn't control her thoughts and emotions at the moment. How could he be so careless?! Why didn't he warn her that his father was there?! Why did he chose to work on a Saturday?! All these questions she needed answered. One thing she knew for sure: Life as she knew it was no more._

 **Xxx**

 _Fitz pulled up to their driveway and sat in the car dismantled. How could she say those things to him?! How could she blame him for what his scum bag of a father did to her?! Will they ever be the same?! All these questions he needed answered._

 _He walked into the house and looked at what once was a happy home. He stepped over the pots and made his way over to the couch; Everything was the way they left it._

 _He grabbed the house phone and begin to dail Olivia's number hoping she'd answer the phone for him._

 _She picked up on the third ring._

 _"Hello?" Her voice was fragile and broken._

 _"Livvie?" Was all he could say._


End file.
